The Brotherhood of the Prophecy
by bmwyeah
Summary: A story about a secret society that was formed in the early times of the Bionicle universe. The fundamental belief of the Brotherhood is that one day, a Great Prophet will speak a Great Prophecy that will give meaning to all events throughout all of time. They seek the Prophet and ultimately the Prophecy. Such knowledge could be used to improve life for everyone.


"_Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the Bionicle."_

"_In the earliest of days, before the first of the toa, there was a Matoran who was gifted in the ways of wisdom. Many would gather to hear his teachings and lessons regarding social conduct, philosophy, and other great teachings for life. Those who listened and applied his teachings lived in peace and happiness with those around them. Some were amazed at his wise teachings while others were jealous and called him a liar whose sole purpose was to manipulate others and control them. After many years, this wise philosopher went into hiding when he heard of plots to have him put in jail. Legends say that he left the island and went on a voyage to an isolated island. Many had tried searching for him but to no avail. None could find the wise philosopher nor any trace of his exile. The Matoran eventually forgot about him and his teachings and the philosopher became a legend. Centuries later, the legend too was forgotten."_

"_The philosopher, however, had not perished in his voyage like some believed before the legend was lost. He had found a suitable island, hidden from almost all existence, and built upon this island a fortress. This was not a military fortress but a fortress against the changing influences of time on society. He believed that a great prophecy would be spoken that will predict everything throughout time. In his search for his prophecy, ultimately to be recited by a prophet, there needed to be a place where the most skilled of the matoran could search for this prophecy without being disturbed or swayed by normal society. From his fortress, the philosopher went back to the rest of the Matoran society and secretly recruited the best of the best for his quest for this great prophecy. Based in their island fortress, the leading scholars and any who had mastered a skill formed the Brotherhood of the Prophecy. Their mission: to search for the Great Prophecy throughout time. In searching, the Brotherhood needed to be well informed, so as the years passed, the most gifted of Matoran were recruited in secret to the Brotherhood to aid in their search. So begins our tale of the Brotherhood."_

Velika was known for his skills. At least, he was until he disappeared one day. He had gone out hunting for a rare and dangerous rahi and had never returned. His friends and neighbors all assumed the rahi had killed him. The fact was that Velika had caught and killed the rahi and was taking part of it back to his dwelling as a trophy when he was approached by another Le-Matoran. The matoran was not familiar, but seemed friendly enough, so Velika asked him what he wanted. The Le-Matoran had responded with an offer for Velika to follow him to an island far away. Velika was skeptical until he reached the island and was allowed to join the Brotherhood of the Prophecy as a seeker. Velika had accepted because, as much as he enjoyed hunting dangerous rahi, it didn't always pay very well. The two had travelled to the hidden island fortress where Velika had undergone initiation and acceptance into the Brotherhood. Now he is a seeker. He goes out into the matoran universe and searches for others with mastery of a skill or talent; just as he had been sought out. At this time, he was headed for the new city of Metru Nui. His task: to locate a Ta-Matoran by the name of Vakama. Velika was just exiting his boat, on the shores of Po-Metru. Tying his boat to a nearby dock, Velika began his travels towards the coliseum at the center of the city. On the way, he mentally rehearsed his mission. Locate Vakama. Word has it that he is studying mask-making under a matoran named Nuhrii. Stay inconspicuous. The target is said to be gifted with psychic visions of the future. These visions are usually triggered by important or large events; there won't be any visions about day to day activities.

Velika had been walking for a few hours, thinking to himself as he usually did to pass the time, when an energetic Po-Matoran stopped him.

"Hey there stranger, haven't seen you around these parts before! What's your name? I'm Kidian!"

Velika replied in his ordinary, casual tone,

"My name is Velika, I am a traveler."

Kidian asked,

"Oh really? A traveler!? Wow! I bet you've been LOTS of places! I tried traveling a few times but could never really go anywhere exciting. So what brings you here? Are you here on business?"

"Nope, just passing through" Velika answered, starting to walk again. Kidian called after him, with a slight hint of rejection in his voice,

"Well good luck to you then. I guess I'll just wait around here for something fun to do. Maybe I'll go back to the quarry and chisel out a few more blocks…"

Velika felt sorry for Kidian. He seemed very energetic and positive; just wanting for something out of the ordinary, daily schedule. If Velika wasn't on a mission, he probably would have taken Kidian with him on his travels, at least for a short time, just to show him new things. Traveling and hunting as much as he did, not many matoran would or could keep him company for long and he was often lonely.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Velika kept on for the center of the city. In another few hours, he had reached the road that encircled the coliseum. When he walked around a ways, he entered the Ta-Metru section of the road and followed the road signs to the industrial section of the city. It was nearing sundown when he reached the crossroads for the forges and the dwellings. Velika decided there was no use in trying to find his target at night time since most matoran slept at night, so he found a community dwelling and paid the innkeeper for a room. Sitting on the bed, he emptied his satchel onto the small, bedside table. Among them was a telescope and mirrors for observing subjects, some rope and stun-darts for detaining uncooperative targets, and his hunting blade just in case things turned violent. Velika then lay back on the bed and closed his eyes: clearing his head of thoughts and accepting the darkness of sleep.

In the morning, he awoke to the sun coming over the smoky horizon. The matoran started work early in the forges. Velika repacked his satchel, nodded thanks to the innkeeper on his way out, and started for the forges. Crossing the main road from the dwellings to the forges, he looked around. Many matoran, of all metru's, were traveling the road. Some were bringing old tools or equipment to be fixed, others returning to their homes with repaired tools in hand. Still others were guiding carts of raw materials to be smelted and forged into something useful or decorative. Velika could sense himself standing still in the bustle of the matoran, so he crossed the street and began looking for the mask-maker, Nuhrii. Seeing the shop in the distance, Velika stepped out of the foot traffic and stud under an overhang to a digging supplies shop. He noted the entrances and shape of the building, trying to picture what the interior looked like. His focus was broken by a young Ta-Matoran.

"Excuse me, did you need something?"

Velika started and looked around for what had startled him. A Ta-Matoran was leaning out the doorway of the shop he had stopped in front of.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Did you need some digging supplies? You're standing in front of the store, did you want to come inside and look around?"

Velika was about to refuse but noticed his target, Vakama, walking in his direction with a freshly mended mask in his satchel.

"You know, I've been looking for some digging tools, actually" Velika said as he ducked inside the shop and out of sight of his target. He pretended to be looking at some picks and shovels while he glanced out the window to see where Vakama was headed. After a few minutes of fake shopping, Velika left the shop and followed Vakama from a distance, trying to blend in with the crowd the best he could, being a Le-Matoran and all. Green didn't really suit him in a crowd of brown, black, and red. Trailing Vakama to a Ta-Metru dwelling a few minutes away, Velika noted the house number and walked past. At the next street, Velika turned right and walked to the middle of the block where the buildings had a break for an alleyway. He turned down the alley way and found the house he saw Vakama enter. Ducking down, Velika crept up to the rear window. Peeking in, he saw Vakama delivering a mask to an older matoran who was sitting by the fire. Waiting for Vakama to finish, Velika crept away from the window and began walking towards the front of the building. He paused along the side of the old matoran's house as Vakama exited and headed back towards his forge. Velika followed him, closer than before, and as a nearby ore transport was passing, he grabbed Vakama by the shoulders and tossed him into the ore container, then jumping after him. Vakama, after recovering from his surprise, sat up on the ore pile and was about to ask why he had been thrown into an ore transport when Velika covered his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. Vakama looked at the other matoran and decided to trust him, for now. Vakama always kept a small dagger in his satchel just in case anything like this ever happened and he needed to protect himself during delivery runs. Velika let go of Vakama and said,

"You're Vakama right?"

Vakama replied in a suspicious tone, "Yes. What does it matter to you?"

Velika answered, "I have been sent to find you by a secret order. I can't tell you much more than that except that they want your help and they ultimately stand for peace and unity amongst all matoran."

Vakama, now suspicious and confused, asked, "Why did you toss me in here? Is your order that secret that no one can even know you talked to me?"

"Yes, it really is that secret" Velika replied. "I know this must be hard to understand but I really need for you to come with me, right now."

"Can you at least let me tell Nuhrii that I'll be gone for a while?" Vakama asked.

Velika debated letting Vakama tell his teacher anything. "As long as you are back outside of the shop in less than one minute and you don't say anything about where or why, I guess so.

The ore transport was passing by the mask-making shop. Velika and Vakama hopped out and Velika waited on the bench outside the door while Vakama went inside. In under a minute, like he said, Vakama returned, still carrying the small dagger in case this stranger tried anything. Velika stood up and began to walk towards the coliseum. Vakama didn't ask a single question, merely walking next to Velika the entire way, silently deciding whether to trust this matoran any further. By the time they had entered Po-Metru, the sun was almost below the horizon. Vakama spoke for the first time since leaving his shop.

"It's almost sundown, are we getting close?"

"My boat is tied up at the docks here in Po-Metru. We'll leave under the cover of night for an island."

Vakama's suspicions were heightened by this statement. He considered just running back to his dwelling and to his old life. It was comfortable, he was content with it. He was happy being a mask maker's apprentice. Soon he would be an independent mask maker and work with Nuhrii instead of under his teaching.

Velika could tell that Vakama was growing more and more suspicious of him and tried to think of a way to convince him to trust him, at least until they got in the boat. Once there, he would give Vakama a stun-dart to keep him asleep until they had reached the island. This way, he wouldn't be able to find the island if he wasn't selected to join the Brotherhood. Velika had done this many times. He would travel to an island to find a matoran and bring them to the brotherhood fortress to be tested and if they passed and showed mastery of the selected skill, they were inducted into the brotherhood. If not, they were returned to their home and their memories of the trip replaced with pleasant dreams. The matoran would then awake and believe they had been asleep the whole time. Then when their friends and neighbors asked them where they'd been, they'd say they had been sleeping for a few days, and nothing bad would come of it.

With the docks in sight, Vakama gripped his dagger, unsure whether he'd be able to get into the boat or if he'd make a run for it. Velika slowly reached into his satchel and withdrew his stun-dart launcher. With his right hand, he drew back the launcher with his hip and held it against his side. He slid the launcher around his stomach until it was pointing at Vakama's shoulder. Vakama didn't notice the small launcher pressed up against Velika's stomach, nor did he hear the firing mechanism launch the small projectile towards him. All he remembered was that he'd been walking, and then drifting through silent dreams, unable to wake.

Velika picked up the fallen matoran and quickly walked to his boat. He deposited Vakama in the bow of the boat, untied the craft, and set sail for the island. By midday, the following day, the island was in sight. It was a small island and the fortress could be seen from the water. Velika guided the boat towards the tree-shrouded cove where the fortress docks were hidden. Coming slowly to the docks, Velika hopped out of the boat and onto the docks in time to stop the craft completely before tying it to the pier and waking Vakama, who was not in a stun-induced sleep but a natural one. Vakama started awake and quickly glanced around, not knowing where he was.

"It's okay, mask-maker" Velika said, trying to calm the frightened matoran. "Do you remember our travels yesterday? The secret order?"

Vakama blinked and his memories of the past day returned. He calmed down and stood up in the boat. Velika helped him step onto the dock and the two proceeded towards the wooden door to the fortress. When they had gained access, Velika took him to see the matoran who specialized in visions. Vakama could only gaze around in amazement at the fortress. It was large, with many hallways and staircases. Many rooms were two or more floors tall with balconies, stairways, and bridges all protruding into the open space. Velika opened the door to the matoran's library to see a Ko-Matoran turn in his chair from a book he was studying.

"Ah, there you are Velika. I was wondering when you'd return. Is this the mask-maker? The one with the visions in his dreams?"

"Yes professor Byltic, this is Vakama."

The professor rose from his chair and shuffled his way through the piles of papers and books to Vakama. He put his hands on Vakama's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"You, young man, might very well be the chosen one" Byltic said, in a serious tone.

Vakama only stared blankly back. The professor, changing back to the eccentric, amiable matoran they had first walked in on, stepped back from Vakama and said,

"But where are my manners? Let me welcome you to our fortress of solitude. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Professor Byltic: chief scholar and vision interpreter." Byltic put his arm around Vakama's shoulders and walked him deeper into his library. "Allow me to take you on a tour and explain a few things. Oh, Velika" Byltic looked over his shoulder at Velika. "To thank you for your timeliness I have spoken to the philosopher about you taking some time off. Go see him at your leisure. Now as I was saying Vakama…"

Velika silently thanked the old matoran and exited the library. He went to the philosopher's study and opened the door. The philosopher greeted him warmly and motioned for him to sit. He cleared a few papers off his desk and nodded at a book laid on the desk.

"That is the list of all the recruited and rejected matoran, Velika. I hope that Vakama makes it on the recruitment list. It's been ages since we recruited a matoran with visions of the future. Anyway, I assume you're here on Byltic's request for time off? Well, I think you deserve some considering you've been doing a good job bringing matoran here, and occasionally returning them to their old lives. What say you to a few days off to hunt the rahi on this island?"

Velika, still a rahi-hunter at heart, tried to control his excitement. "I would appreciate that very much, Philosopher. Thank you."

The philosopher replied, "Then you will start your time off immediately and will recommence your duties as seeker when Vakama has finished his tests with Byltic in two days. You are dismissed."

Velika stood up and closed the door behind him as he exited the study. He slid down the railing of the stairs in excitement then jogged to his quarters to get his hunting gear. On the way he passed other seekers who guessed by his mood that he'd been given time off. Putting his gear into his satchel, he was about to leave when one of his roommates, Antha, came in.

"So, you're going hunting? The philosopher gave you some time off?" She sat on her bed as Velika finished putting the last of his gear in his satchel.

"Yeah, the matoran I brought in has two days until his testing is done and I either go on a new mission or take him back. Until then, the philosopher said I can go hunting."

"Well good luck then." She said as Velika left and headed out into the forest that covered most of the island. The sky was cloudy and dark with rainclouds. The soft sound of rain hitting the leaves made Velika feel refreshed as he ran under the treetops. It was exhilarating and a relief to stretch his legs and feel the speed and agility of his old hunting days once more. He came across the tracks of a large rahi and stalked it for a few hours. He crouched down low in the foliage when he spotted it ahead of him: large, grey and green, and it smelled awful. Keeping low, Velika circled the resting beast and looked for a weak spot in the rahi's hide. He spotted a small patch of uncovered skin behind the skull on the top of its neck. He crouched and drew his hunting dagger: a long dagger that was extremely sharp and designed for stabbing deeply, point first. Waiting for the rahi to close its eyes and doze off, he watched the flickering tail. When it had slowed to a stop, resting in the mud, Velika silently stood, sprinted towards the rahi's head, jumped up with the dagger raised above his head, and thrust the point deeply into the neck of the unprotected region at the back of its skull. The beast twitched as its spinal cord was pierced, and then lay still. Velika withdrew his weapon and circled the downed rahi, watching for signs of life. Satisfied that there were none, he went about field dressing the rahi. He cut off parts of the beast that he wanted for trophies, claws, teeth and the like, and then went about digging a fire pit to burn the rest of the rahi. He didn't want the smell to attract anything unpleasant. By nightfall, the rain was still pouring but Velika managed to get a fire going under the rahi and sat a ways back, cleaning his blade while the flames slowly consumed the rahi and transformed it to ashes. With the flames still in his mind, Velika drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, the rain had stopped. It was still early enough for the air to be chilly. Velika had one more day to hunt then he had to return to the Brotherhood's fortress. He decided to make use of the day by traveling to the island's hot springs. He lounged in the warm water for most of the day, trying not to think about anything. As the sun started its descent, he retrieved his satchel from the side of the pool and trotted back across the island to the fortress. He arrived just before sundown. He went to his quarters, unloaded his satchel with his new hunting trophies, and lay down on the bed to sleep. Byltic awoke him the next morning by knocking upon the door. Velika groggily answered the knock.

"Morning Velika. I'm sorry to wake you, but the philosopher said that you had to return the mask-maker. He is not the prophet we are looking for. His gift is not advanced enough. He will need to have his memories replaced of his time away from his normal life once you return him."

Velika, now awake, replied, "Alright, I'll be just a few minutes. Let me gather my things." He closed the door and took his satchel from its hook on the wall and filled it with his seeker supplies. This time, he also grabbed a vial of chemicals that will erase all memories of the person who inhales the fumes for up to five days. He met Vakama in the hall and took him to the dock. They untied the boat, Vakama now helpful and cooperative, and began their sailing back to Metru Nui. This time, since Vakama knew everything about the Brotherhood, Velika didn't bother to stun him to sleep for the trip. Instead, they talked for the day-long boat ride. During the time Velika had been enjoying in the forest, Vakama had been informed of his purpose at the fortress and what the Brotherhood is looking for. He had accepted the fact that he had a gift of visions of the future and cooperated during the tests Byltic gave him. When the tests were over, he was told his gift was valuable, but not to the extent of use for the Brotherhood. Vakama hadn't been disappointed. He hadn't really cared either way the test could have ended.

The first hour of the boat ride had been silent. Velika wasn't sure if Vakama was going to talk at all since he seemed like a quiet guy before when he hadn't had a lot to think about. It was almost surprising when he spoke.

"So where are you from, exactly?"

"I am from the village of Le-Metru. Before the sector of Metru Nui was built, it was a collection of six villages that expanded and eventually turned into the city it is today."

Vakama remained silent for a while longer. "Byltic told me what happens when you return me to my normal life. You're going to erase my memory of this, aren't you?"

"Yes. I have to. You might start rumors or share secrets or give away our location. For a secret society, publicity is something you definitely don't want."

In an inquisitive tone, Vakama questioned, "How will you erase my memories? Are you going to hit me really hard or something?"

Velika snorted and a slight smile crossed his face. "Not exactly. One of the scholars developed a chemical that evaporates when exposed to the air. When you breathe the fumes, all memories of the past, up to five days, are erased and you fall asleep. When you wake up, you think you've woken up like normal a few days ago. It might be a little confusing when you find out that time has passed while you've been asleep. Most likely, you won't think about it and go on with your normal life."

Vakama mused over his response. The two matoran rode in silence for another hour or so when the shores and spires of Metru Nui became visible on the horizon. They rode in silence to the docks of Po-Metru and set out on foot for Ta-Metru. No one seemed to notice them as they walked the streets of the city. Even once they neared Vakama's home, people didn't seem to notice the mask-maker that had been gone for a few days. It was dark when they reached Vakama's dwelling. Vakama entered set his dagger and satchel on the table. He turned to Velika and said, "Thanks for transporting me safely, I guess. What happens now?"

Velika reached into his satchel and withdrew the vial. "Now I erase your memories of me, the Brotherhood, and our travels. I guess it doesn't make a difference, but I wish you luck in your future endeavors, whatever they may be."

Vakama solemnly nodded his thanks and lay down on the bed. Velika stood next to him, held his breath, and uncorked the vial. The liquid inside evaporated quickly and Vakama inhaled deeply, calling on his sense of duty to do what must be done, even if he wanted to be able to remember this event. His breathing slowed and he slipped into a deep sleep. Velika put the empty vial back into his satchel and went to the door. He glanced back at the mask-maker lying on the bed. This matoran seemed different, like a hero before his time. Velika turned away and shut the door behind him as he walked down the darkened street.

He would return to the Brotherhood's fortress to carry out his next mission. Over the coming years, occasionally, he would observe Vakama from afar: watching to see if what he felt about Vakama's life being destined for greatness was true. He had watched for many years without any confirmation of his feelings. He decided after one mission to visit one last time, and then move on with his life. He was sitting on a bench, across a lava-pool from Vakama's mask-making shop, watching. When hours had passed, Velika stood up to go. He still couldn't shake his gut feeling about that matoran. He looked one last time and saw Toa Lhikan enter the shop. Smiling to himself, he had finally confirmed his feeling and could only wonder what adventures Vakama had in store for him. With that, Velika headed back to the island fortress to continue the search for the Great Prophecy.


End file.
